First products employing organic semiconductor devices have come to the market recently. Due to their unique properties organic semiconductor devices have a great potential to play an important role in many areas of photonics, such as lighting, energy harvesting or display applications. Even though promising results have been achieved with organic semiconductor devices on a lab scale, there still remain many unresolved issues related to the transfer to large scale production. Due to their intrinsic difference to well established inorganic semiconductors, it is often impractical to employ the ripened solutions from the inorganic semiconductor field in the field of organic semiconductors.
Thus, methods and apparatuses are required to facilitate more inexpensive and more reliable production processes for organic semiconductors.
WO 2009/109464 A1 refers to a method for coating a substrate, a coating apparatus for carrying out the method and a handling module for coating apparatuses. The handling module comprises a moveable support for a substrate to be coated, the support being movable between at least two positions. Further, a mask arranging device for at least one of attaching and detaching a mask to the substrate, and a mask alignment device for aligning the mask with respect to the substrate are provided for, wherein the mask alignment device is attached to the movable support so as to be movable together with the support. Alternatively, the handling module comprises a vacuum chamber, a moveable support for a substrate to be coated, the support being arranged in the vacuum chamber and being rotatable between at least two positions, wherein a mask arranging device for at least one of attaching and detaching a mask to the substrate is arranged within the vacuum chamber of the handling module.
WO 2008/053140 A1 discloses a mechanical scanner for ion implantation of a substrate, the mechanical scanner comprising a hexapod with a movable platform for holding the substrate, wherein the hexapod is arranged to have six degrees of freedom to allow the movable platform to be traversed relative to an ion beam along a predetermined path.